Good Time (Paris Hilton song)
"Good Time" is a 2013 single by Paris Hilton from her unreleased second studio album. It was released on October 8, 2013, by Cash Money as the lead single from the record. The song was written and produced by her and Afrojack, with additional songwriting provided by Hilton and Lil Wayne. Lyrics 1: Paris Hilton Are you having a good time Cause I'm having a good time And I might be a bit tipsy But that's okay cause you're with me Are you having a good time Cause I'm having a good time And I might be a bit tipsy But that's okay cause you're with me I came here just to party Oh please, don't you hate on me, yeah Got my sexy girls with me Oh, I love it 2: Paris Hilton Wo-oh, let's party Yeah, let's party, and have a good time Wo-oh, let's party Yeah, let's party, and have a good time Paris Hilton There go the paparazzi I really don't give a f**k Who got in my way Cause I came to party rock Good times are here And you know they're here to stay If you're not here to party Move and get out of the way 2: Paris Hilton Wo-oh, let's party Yeah, let's party, and have a good time Wo-oh, let's party Yeah, let's party, and have a good time 1: Paris Hilton Are you having a good time Cause I'm having a good time And I might be a bit tipsy But that's okay cause you're with me Lil' Wayne I'm fu***ed up, I can't tell you what's what All she know is suck f**k I walked up to a big butt, and ask her a** "Butt What?" Tunechi never slacks without a button up , I rolled the dice and lucked up I'm all in, I'm all in More money more problems More money will solve them It's YMCMB b***h Paris, do you speak french? I get special treatment Girl turn over, good defense! We turned down for what Tomorrow isn't promised Tonight is all we got And times like these are timeless She fucked me like she love me Love is such a science, do you think it's love? Thanks for not replying It's Paris Hilton B***H! Paris Lick it, lock it, it's the last day to party Don't just, don't stop moving Cause we're having a good time, having a good Time 1: Paris Hilton Are you having a good time Cause I'm having a good time And I might be a bit tipsy But that's okay cause you're with me Why It Sucks #Both Paris and Lil Wayne use copious amounts of Auto-tune in this song to the point where both sound robotic. #The lyrics is just an unoriginal and boring ode to partying with someone, with weird and dumb moments such as "There go the paparazzi I really don't give a f**k, Who got in my way, Cause I came to party rock." and "Lick it, lock it, it's the last day to party, Don't just, don't stop moving." #Wayne's verse is just gross and does not even fit properly with the theme of the song. #The music video is just like all the other rave/party anthem videos that take place at a pool or a house with sexy shots of men or women attending which unfortunately reminds you of another song. #The beat, while okay, just sounds like typical electronic dance music. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Paris Hilton songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Gross songs Category:Club songs Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:Boring Songs